The Treasure Hunter and the Superhero
by Jpcthunder
Summary: When Spider-Man tries to stop a Mysterious thief from stealing an experiment from Oscorp they both get dragged into something they hadn't thought though


Oscorp Tower

A shining jewel of architecture, a technological marvel and a source of intelligence and research.

And home to billions of dollars in science.

A dark shadow creped through an air vent on the 57th floor research and development, the lab of the twenty first century the things in the room would be worth billions to the right buyer and the man had certainly found the buyer and the right place.

As the figure exited the small cramped vent and surveyed the room he noticed a large amount of sharp needles and scalpels. As well as many operating tables and surgical equipment. Huge rows of vaults lined the rooms with varying sizes and degrees of locks everything from padlocks to combination locks to retinal scanners. He made his way to vault seventeen and examined it a large padlock and keyhole decorated the large steel door plus you guessed it a retinal scanner. He reached his hands up to the safe and prepared to work when as luck would have it, flashlight beams entered the room.

"Oh crap" the black clothed sleuth muttered as he took cover behind a desk. At first he thought that normal run of the mill security guards would be coming in and he would have to try to either take them out silently without killing them or sneaking around them. Of course getting what he needed would be nearly impossible by sneaking around them.

"All right boys" the supposed leader said "we got a big score coming here if we can get in that vault and then back to the guy who's paying; we get a nice cut and bam set for life baby." The group moved over to vault seventeen, the shadowy figure thought to himself _If I'm not the one with what's in that vault I don't get paid._

He was ready to move over to the other desk when the guy spoke up again "there ain't no way we cracking this thing guys. Pull out the saw." The leader motioned to a bag they had brought in, and pulled out… a goddamn chainsaw.

"Jesus these guys are gonna get us all arrested." The figure whispered to himself.

"Yo Flint ya sure this is a good idea I mean the saws gonna attract a hellava lotta attention man."

"Don't worry about it Jimmy, like I said set up for life" the leader 'Flint' said reassuring his comrade

"Yep set up for life, in a small cramped cell with a great view."

Another mysterious figure entered the room only not through the door or even the vent but through the ceiling. "I mean come on Marco; this is like what the fifth time this month."

The amazing Spider-Man had entered the building.

"Awww man" both Flint and the shadow said at the same time.

_Figures, I finally find a great gig and the goon squad and a bug crash the party. 'Take the job Nate, easy money it will go off without a hitch'. Thanks a lot Sully._

As usual, Nathan Drake was forced to improvise.

Nate knew that it wouldn't take long for Spider-man to clean up. So while Mr. Flint and accomplices ran up and tried to fight the Spider well it wasn't really a fight, more like 'flailing angrily'. Nate crept up to the vault, he would love to take that chainsaw and sever that door from its hinges but that would undoubtedly lead to Nate being bruised up by the arachnid and thrown in a cell. So in lack of a better option he quickly pulled out a set of lock picking tools. He shoved a bobby pin into the lock and raked the pins in about thirty seconds he had lifted the hammer and the lock opened but he still had the combination to handle luckily he had lifted the combination from floor seven before taking the scenic route to this fancy shindig. So all that was left was the scanner after all he didn't have a separate pair of eyes to hook up to the thing and he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Meanwhile while Nate had been roughing up the safe Spider-man had been busy roughing up four unruly low IQ morons. Spider-man was finishing setting up a cocoon of brainless saps. He notices that he and the unfortunates had not been the only ones in the room.

"Well well well, I guess these guys weren't the only ones here please don't tell me your working for Marco." Nate stood up and put his hands up in the air and said "Please you think I would associate myself with these bozos."

"Ok then buddy I guess you're in it for yourself huh, or did another company pay you to snag Oscorp's research."

Guess again pal" Spider-man had had enough and decided to end this encounter early. He shot a web directly at Nate and to his surprise Nate was faster. The webbing hit the vault door and Spider-man was too shocked to not realize he accidently pulled. The half foot steel door ripped right off the hinges.

"Gee thanks Web head, and here I thought this was gonna be a tough thing to PULL off."

"Seriously the fast quips are my thing" The superhero stated as the thief ran to the open safe and retrieved the contents. A large manila folder filled with papers and three vials of green liquid. He stowed the goods in the pouch attached to his leg and ran towards the vent. The Spider swung over and faced him. When a blaring red light and huge siren emitted a huge amount of noise

"Shit" Nate exclaimed as he turned around and dived right before he was hit by another burst of webbing he landed into a glass cubical. "The alarm" he said to Spider-man "I knew I forgot to do something." Nate wiped the blood from the small cut on his arm and continued to run. He reached the four goons all tied up like a piñata and he notice the glare from something in Marco's pocket. Nate reached in and pulled out a Glock 17. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the Bug as he landed next to the wall.

"Man you don't look like much of a murderer man."

"Yeah your right but my vandalism sense is tingling " Nate said as he fired a shot right next to Spider-man's head it hit a fire extinguisher and the fluid from the canister sprayed all over covering Spider-man and giving Nate the chance to run.

When Spider-man brushed off the goop he noticed that the master thief had escaped and he took the contents of the vault with him which was probly worth a couple billion dollars.

Plus he was late for curfew.

Peter Parker was so grounded.


End file.
